Burnrubber
History Was an architect and fencing instructor on Cybertron before the Great War with the Decepticons. He remained on Cybertron until the Decepticons conquered it in 2005. He was stationed on Autobot City on Earth shortly before the Second Golden Age began. Since then, he has been exploring the galaxy, looking for the whereabouts of the defeated Decepticons, eventually finding them and infiltrating their ranks. When the Jedi Knight Zacce Nalum was captured by the Decepticons, Burnrubber freed him and the two of them escaped and went to Cybertron. Zacce aided the Autobots when the Decepticons attacked. During the battle, Zacce saved Burnrubber's life, but was gravely injured in the process. The Decepticons retreated and Burnrubber volunteered to be binary-bonded to Zacce as a Headmaster to help him recover from his wounds. Burnrubber's head was rebuilt into an exo-suit, a human-sized suit of transforming armor, and was given to Zacce to wear. A few weeks later, Burnrubber was giving Zacce a tour of Earth when Zacce felt a disturbance in the Force. Something was about to happen in Ditto Town and he needed to be there. They used a warp gate to travel to Ditto Town and had many adventures there, including defeating the evil Gothmotron and reburying him beneath the Fountain. At one point, during the war against the White Wizard, Burnrubber was captured and enslaved for a time by Srine Tarterus. He was soon released from the Essentia's control and rejoined Zacce. After the first defeat of Chake, Burnrubber was repairing damage to his legs when he was accosted by Scald and Turbine, who posed as traveling repairmen. They fixed his legs and demanded the ultimate price as payment: Burnrubber's Spark - his very life force! Before the Autobot could respond, the Darksiders extracted his Spark from his body and took both it and his deactivated body to their subterranean laboratory. They stored them inside the lab and left for the Age of Rebirth to fight Zacce. Burnrubber's body remained in storage in the lab until it was rediscovered by the Fountain Fellowship during the Time Rift Crisis. A version of Genocron from an alternate universe attacked them in the lab, and reanimated Burnrubber's body to fight Autobot Solarflare. This disgusted the other Autobot, who quickly incapacitated the "zombie." After Genocron's defeat and the restoration of the time line, Burnrubber's body was taken back to Ditto Autobot City by Solarflare, where it was then sent to Cybertron for proper interment. General Information Distinct Markings: Autobot insignia on his shoulders Weapons: Large blaster rifle, concealed energon sword Armor: His whole body is made of Cybertronian alloy which can withstand a standard energy or lazer blast. Most projectile weaponry is ineffective against him. Mode of Transportation: Can transform into a hovering car Overall Personality: Doesn't say much, but when he does talk, he usually says something humorous. Personality Flaws: Can't say anything very serious, which can get annoying at times Hobbies: Building mechanical marvels Likes/Dislikes: LIKES - Building, inventing, traveling through space DISLIKES - Traffic jams, scratches on his paint job. Long-term Goals: Design the tallest structure on the restored Cybertron Skills: Can build just about anything from just about anything. A fair shot, but an excellent swordfighter. Can fly using his built-in rocket pack. Magic Skills: Not magic, but can emit a good-sized force-field that can protect a small number of allies. Can also access the Cyber Planet Key of Cybertron, which gives him super-speed in vehicle mode, and allows him to use an Energon sword, and an arm-mounted lazer cannon in robot mode. Characters to whom yours is a pet, sidekick, etc.: Zacce Nalum Behind the Scenes Burnrubber was created by zlcva. Category:Good Characters Category:Fountain Fellowship Category:Transformers